


All we do is drive

by andpeggs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, albo przynajmniej się z nią zapoznacie bo będzie jej fest dużo, ale kurde jest, all abroad chulacometti ship, czy będo dzikie seksy? kto wie, ficzek jak droga prowadzi mnie, geografia? czym jest geografia?? nie wiem nie znam się zarobiony jestem przyjdź pan w poniedziałek, historia drogi, jeśli nie lubicie muzyki lat 90 to polubicie, miało nie być sappy, nie umiem inaczej, przecinek na przecinku przecinkiem przecinek pogania, szampan z truskawkami pity w niemczech ma specjalne miejsce w moim sercu, to mój pierwszy ficzek tutaj bądźcie dla mnie wyrozumiali, uwaga na lody, w życiu w Dreźnie nie byłam
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggs/pseuds/andpeggs
Summary: Phichit nie wie, jak to się stało, że wylądował w samochodzie Chrisa. Tym bardziej nie wie, dlaczego jadą sami z Zurychu do Sankt Petersburga samochodem, skoro mogliby polecieć następnym lotem. Nie wie, ale podejrzewa pewnego zdradzieckiego Japońca i jego stanowczo zbyt entuzjastycznego chłopaka.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

Phichit nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć dokładnych wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do tej sytuacji. Gdy godzinę przed wyjazdem na lotnisko dowiedzieli się, że zostało zarezerwowane za mało biletów, zapanował chaos. Pamiętał rumor w lobby hotelowym, Yuuriego i Viktora szeptających nerwowo między sobą, silny uścisk dłoni gdy ktoś ciągnął go przez tłum do samochodu, aż w końcu ciszę i niezręczność, kontrastującą z hałasem panującym w hotelu do tego stopnia, że aż dzwoniła w uszach. Nie był do końca pewien, kto wpadł na genialny pomysł, żeby wpakować go do samochodu razem z Chrisem Giacomettim, ale podejrzewał, że Yuuri i Viktor maczali w tym nie tyle palce, ile całe ręce. _Przeklęte swatki od siedmiu boleści_ pomyślał z przekąsem. O tym, że on, Phichit Chulanont, złote dziecię tajlandzkiego łyżwiarstwa figurowego, miał słabość do pewnego Szwajcara, wiedział tylko Katsuki. Odkąd jego relacja z Viktorem zmieniła charakter z zawodowej na bardziej intymną, Japończyk robił wszystko, żeby Phichit również zaznał słodyczy szczęścia w ramionach swego obiektu westchnień. Co było dosyć kuriozalną sytuacją, ponieważ Giacometti zdawał się traktować go wyłącznie jako znajomego z zawodów. Owszem, wypili kiedyś kilka drinków, nawet połączyli siły, aby upić Yuuriego i móc zobaczyć powtórkę jego legendarnego już występu z bankietu po zawodach w Soczi, ale to by było na tyle. Nie wymienili się numerami telefonów, ba, Chris nie śledził go na Instagramie, co było dla Phichita wystarczającym dowodem na brak zainteresowania jego osobą. Yuuri nie chciał go słuchać, raz po raz wysyłając mu przez messengera elaboraty, w których zapewniał go, że _tym razem to już na pewno_...

Phichit westchnął ciężko i spojrzał za okno. Wieczorne szarości raz po raz przerywało żółte światło przydrożnych latarni, budując atmosferę pełną magii i tajemnicy. Cóż, nigdy nie ukrywał, że gdyby mógł przenieść się do świata magii, zrobiłby to bez najmniejszego wahania. Różdżka przydałaby mu się w życiu. Już nigdy nie musiałby sprzątać klatek chomikom, ani wstawać z wygodnej pozycji na kanapie, bo pilot spadł za daleko. Mógłby się teleportować...

– O czym myślisz, _ma pupuce*_? – pytanie Chrisa wyrwało go z letargu.

– O niczym istotnym. – skłamał Phichit. – A ty?

– O tym i owym. – blondyn wzruszył ramionami i zmrużył oczy za okularami. – Jeśli nic nam się nie stanie po drodze to powinniśmy dotrzeć na miejsce za jakieś dwa, może trzy dni.

– Mhm.

Trzy dni w samochodzie z uosobieniem seksu. Wszyscy święci, dopomóżcie, szykuje mu się małe, prywatne piekło.

 

Pierwszy postój zrobili dwie godziny po wyjeździe. Phichit z radością wyskoczył z samochodu, aby rozprostować kości.

– Aż tak ci niewygodnie? – zapytał ze śmiechem Christophe, patrząc jak Taj skacze dookoła pojazdu.

– Raczej. To auto może i jest ładne, ale na dłuższe trasy niezbyt się nadaje. – Phichit wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym, dwie godziny w jednej pozycji, dla tak młodej, rączej gazeli jak ja, są prawdziwą torturą! – pełny dramatyzmu chwycił blondyna za przód koszulki i uwiesił się, marnie imitując bohaterki starych hollywoodzkich filmów. – Torturą, rozumiesz?

Chris przykrył dłońmi dłonie Phichita i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Jeśli chcesz częstsze postoje, musisz się liczyć z tym, że będziemy na miejscu później niż zakładaliśmy.

Phichit zamarł, zdając sobie nagle sprawę jak blisko siebie stoją. _Ok, Chulanont, ogarnij się. Jesteś w stanie wyjść z tego z twarzą. Nie rób nic głupiego, nie rób nic głupiego_.

– Jest to cena, którą jestem w stanie zapłacić za zdrowie moich kości. – zdjął ręce z koszuli Chrisa i wyprostował się. – Głodny jestem, szczerze mówiąc. – dodał i zaczął iść w stronę budynku stacji.

– Zdrowe kości? – Szwajcar parsknął śmiechem, równając się z nim. – I to mówi kto, zawodowy łyżwiarz? _Ma pupuce_ , ty nie masz zdrowych kości od momentu skoczenia pierwszego piruetu.

Phichit przystanął i położył ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Christophe Giacometti, jak śmiesz łamać mi serce, kpiąc ze mnie w ten sposób!

 

Ku absolutnemu przerażeniu Phichita, okazało się, że Christophe jest fanem muzyki z lat '90.  
Zaczęło się niewinnie. Po powrocie do samochodu Chris zaproponował włączenie czegoś a Phichit, mając dosyć siedzenia w ciszy, energicznie przytaknął. Był szczerze ciekaw, czym zostanie uraczony, zwłaszcza że Chris nie wypowiadał się w wywiadach na tematy osobiste, nawet tak trywialne jak ulubiony wykonawca. _Wolę być tajemnicą_ , powiedział mu podczas tego jedynego wspólnego wyjścia na drinka. Po włączeniu playlisty wszystko stało się dla niego jasne. _Tajemnica, akurat. Wstydzisz się, ty mały gnojku. Tak, mały, mimo że jesteś ode mnie starszy i wyższy. I co, naskoczysz mi? Phichit, ogarnij się, co się z tobą dzieje?_  
Przy czwartej piosence postanowił to skomentować.

– Wow, przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz miał aż tak chujowy gust muzyczny, Giacometti. – rzucił od niechcenia.

– _Pardon_? – Chris wyraźnie się oburzył. – Jaki mam gust?

– Chujowy. – Phichit uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Serio, stary, _Mmm bop_?

– Och, _ma pupuce_ , ja wiem że ciebie jeszcze nie było na świecie, ale czy to powód, żeby tak się wyrażać o najlepszej dekadzie w historii muzyki popularnej?

Phichit zaśmiał się głośno.

– Najlepszej? Wątpliwe stwierdzenie. Ale mi nie o to chodzi. – Chris zmarszczył brwi nic nie mówiąc, dając mu znak, że ma kontynuować. – Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś bardziej... wyszukanego? Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że twoja playlista będzie się składać z samych kawałków do seksu.

 _Stało się_ , pomyślał z przerażeniem, mając ochotę strzelić sobie w twarz. _Powiedziałem te dwa słowa za dużo. Teraz mnie stąd wyrzuci i będę musiał łapać stopa na najbliższe lotnisko. Brawo, Chulanont, jesteś debilem_.

Jak na ironię, z głośnika zaczął lecieć _Black Velvet_.

– Wystarczająco, jak to ująłeś? Do seksu? – spytał cicho Chris, patrząc się z determinacją na spowitą mrokiem jezdnię. Ewidentnie słowa Taja sprawiły mu przykrość, choć ten drugi nie do końca był w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego.

– Chris, przepraszam... – zaczął mówić, ale Chris uciszył go machnięciem dłoni.

– Nie przepraszaj, obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni. Lepiej się prześpij, do najbliższego motelu mamy półtorej godziny jazdy.

 

O dziwo, mimo dręczących go wyrzutów sumienia, Phichitowi udało się zdrzemnąć. Obudziło go delikatne szturchanie w ramię.

– Hej, Phichit, jesteśmy. – Chris zbliżył się do niego. – Podejrzewam, że wolałbyś się wyspać na łóżku.

Phichit powoli otworzył oczy. Twarz Chrisa znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego własnej. _Do takiego widoku mógłbym się budzić codziennie_ , pomyślał z rozmarzeniem, zaraz jednak szybko się otrząsnął, kiedy Chris odsunął się od niego i zaczął wychodzić z samochodu.

– Nie ukrywam, trudno się z tobą nie zgodzić. – przeciągnął się, czując jak spięte ma mięśnie. – Po tej podróży przez tydzień nie będę wychodził od masażysty, przysięgam.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie śmiech.

 

Pokój był całkiem przyjemny. Kremowe ściany i bordowa wykładzina tworzyły przytulną, ciepłą atmosferę. Dwa pojedyncze łóżka stały przegrodzone szafkami nocnymi na lewo od drzwi. Po prawej stronie znajdowała się łazienka z prysznicem i toaletą.

– Mogę łóżko od okna? – zapytał Phichit. – Nie lubię spać od drzwi.

Chris wzruszył ramionami.

– Czemu nie, wszystko mi jedno. – postawił walizkę w nogach łóżka i rzucił się na materac. – Och, tak, to jest to. Mój kręgosłup płacze ze wzruszenia. – splótł ręce za głową i spojrzał badawczo na Phichita. – Czemu nie lubisz spać od drzwi, Chulanont?

Phichit przełknął ślinę. To była dosyć żenująca historia.

– Jak wiesz, podczas pobytu w Detroit mieszkałem z Yuurim. – spojrzał na Chrisa, siadając na swoim łóżku. – Pierwszy miesiąc był dziwny, podchodziliśmy do siebie nieufnie, próbowaliśmy się dotrzeć. Yuuri, jako introwertyk, niechętnie dzielił się ze mną swoimi myślami, także nie wiedziałem, czy mu przypadkiem nie przeszkadzam. Aż przyszło Halloween. – Phichit westchnął, drapiąc się po karku. Nie był dumny z tego, co miał zaraz powiedzieć, ale cóż, _tym oczom się nie odmawia_.

Christophe przewrócił się na bok i podparł głowę na ramieniu, wyraźnie zainteresowany.

– Cóż takiego stało się w Halloween?

– Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że próbowałem wyciągnąć Yurriego na imprezę u naszych wspólnych znajomych. Jak możesz się domyślić, bez powodzenia. Yuuri został w mieszkaniu, a ja pobiegłem, jak zwykle mocno spóźniony.

– Za kogo się przebrałeś? – spytał Chris.

– Nie tyle za kogo, ile za co. Za chomika, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście. – Szwajcar roześmiał się głośno. – Mogłem się domyślić.

– Mniejsza o moje przebranie. Impreza była całkiem w porządku, jednak trochę przesadziłem z alkoholem. Gdy wróciłem, było coś koło trzeciej w nocy. Próbując jak najciszej wejść do mieszkania...

– Obudziłeś Katsukiego gracją równą słoniowi w składzie porcelany? – wszedł mu w słowo Chris.

– Otóż to. W każdym razie, Yuuri, nie do końca zadowolony z pobudki, pomógł mi dojść do łóżka i zdjąć buty. Kiedy na dodatek zaoferował że zaniesie je do przedpokoju, pomyślałem sobie, że mam najlepszego współlokatora na świecie... Dopóki ten skurczybyk nie postanowił zabawić się mną niczym szmacianą lalką.

Chris uniósł brwi.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy, ten idiota, doskonale wiedząc, że dwa dni wcześniej oglądałem film _To_ , postanowił zrobić mi halloweenowy kawał i kiedy już zaczynałem przysypiać, stanął w drzwiach w pełnym przebraniu klauna.

Christophe zakrył usta dłonią, próbując się nie śmiać.

– _Oh mon dieu!_ To okrutne!

– Och, to jeszcze nic. Wyskoczyłem przerażony z łóżka, żeby tego potwora znokautować, tylko nie wziąłem pod uwagę stanu mojego upojenia. – Phichit robił wszystko, żeby nie patrzeć swojemu rozmówcy w oczy. – Od tego zerwania się z łóżka zakręciło mi się w głowie, zemdlałem, a kiedy się ocknąłem, zorientowałem się, że ze strachu zwymiotowałem na siebie. A ten kutas skończony, wyobraź sobie, zamiast mi pomóc się ogarnąć, stał dalej w drzwiach i śmiał się ze mnie! – przerwał, słysząc głośny rechot Chrisa. – Jak mi potem powiedział, spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy i postanowił, że zrobi mi kawał. To był moment, w którym stwierdziłem, że zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi.

– Kto by pomyślał, że z Katsukiego taki żartowniś – Chris z powrotem przewrócił się na plecy.

– Cicha woda. Dlatego nieszczególnie zdziwiłem się jego wybrykiem na bankiecie. Cóż, jeśli mam być kompletnie szczery, widziałem gorsze rzeczy w jego wykonaniu. – wstał i zaczął szukać w walizce przyborów toaletowych. – A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, pójdę pod prysznic.

Gdy po dwudziestu minutach wyszedł z łazienki, Chris już spał głęboko. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała miarowo, usta miał lekko rozchylone, wyglądał jak wyciągnięty z antycznego obrazu. Phichitowi zabrakło powietrza w płucach. _Jak jeden człowiek może być aż tak piękny?_ zastanowił się, podchodząc do niego. Wyciągnął rękę, aby pogładzić mężczyznę po policzku, jednak szybko ją cofnął. Zamiast tego ostrożnie przykrył go kołdrą, zgasił światło i sam wsunął się do łóżka. Jutro czekał go długi dzień w samochodzie i sam nie wiedział, co było gorsze, ściśnięcie w jednej pozycji czy ściśnięcie w jednej pozycji tak blisko Chrisa.

 

 

 

 

 

* _ma pupuce_ – fr. moja pchełko

_[Mmmbop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHozn0YXAeE)_

_[Black Velvet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT4d1LQy4es) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym krótkim wstępie chciałam podziękować Gruszce za wytrwałe czytanie moich głupich pomysłów i podrzucenie kilku niezłych. Pod koniec rozdziałów znajdziecie linki do piosenek.

2.

 

Phichit obudził się z silną erekcją, co nie było niczym dziwnym, zważywszy na fakt, że miał niespełna dwadzieścia jeden lat i był w jednym pomieszczeniu ze swoim długoletnim obiektem westchnień. Pobłogosławił w duchu swoją tendencję do spania na boku, bo byłoby co najmniej niezręcznie, gdyby Chris zobaczył go w tym momencie. _Wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech. Ten program na TLC, który oglądałeś z Yuurim, kiedy się zjaraliście, Małe Miss. Myśl o matce Honey Boo Boo, myśl o niej!_ Szczęśliwie, prawie natychmiast poczuł, jak opuszcza go podniecenie. Pierwsza część zadania wykonana. Teraz musi jakoś przejść do łazienki, żeby nie obudzić Chrisa.

Plan spalił się na panewce, ponieważ gdy tylko usiadł, jego towarzysz otworzył oczy.

– Co się dzieje? – wymamrotał, siadając na łóżku. – Która godzina? – zaczął klepać dookoła łóżko w poszukiwaniu telefonu, ale szybko przerwał, kiedy zauważył na sobie kołdrę. – Czemu jestem przykryty?

– Dzień dobry, Giacometti – powiedział radośnie Phichit, dziękując w myślach wszystkim znanym sobie bóstwom, że obudził się kilka minut wcześniej. – Jest godzina – spojrzał na telefon – ósma piętnaście. Dalej jesteśmy w motelu pomiędzy Stuttgartem a Norymbergą. Jesteś przykryty, bo to zrobiłem wieczorem, kiedy zasnąłeś, jak byłem w łazience. Proszę, nie musisz dziękować.

Blondyn sięgnął po leżące na szafce nocnej okulary, ubrał je i spojrzał badawczo na Phichita.

– Jesteś zbyt radosny, jak na tak wczesną godzinę. O co chodzi?

Phichit przybrał najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy, jaki tylko mógł. Nie miał zamiaru zwierzać się ze swoich snów, zwłaszcza że jego rozmówca był ich główną postacią.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Cieszę się, że będziemy zaraz szli na śniadanie. Sama myśl o kawie poprawia mi humor.

Chris zmrużył oczy, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz. Dzięki, że się mną wczoraj zająłeś. Siedzenie za kółkiem jest bardziej męczące niż się może wydawać.

Phichit przytaknął.

– Zaproponował bym ci zmiany, ale nie mam europejskiego prawa jazdy. Wróć, nie mam prawa jazdy w ogóle. W Detroit poruszaliśmy się metrem, a w domu głównie jeżdżę na rowerze.

– Rozumiem. – Chris wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się z jękiem. Phichit nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak koszulka odsłoniła dół jego brzucha. Bardzo umięśnionego brzucha. Widział go już, co prawda, z nagim torsem, ale tylko na zdjęciach. Taki widok na żywo, cóż, obudziłby umarłego. _Giacometti, ty kurwiu przebrzydły. Matka Honey Boo Boo, matka Honey Boo Boo!_

 

Po wlaniu w siebie trzech litrów kawy i objedzeniu się tostami z dżemem, Phichit i Chris znaleźli się z powrotem z samochodzie.

– _Ma pupuce_ , gotowy? Następny przystanek dopiero w Norymberdze, także proszę cię, nie narzekaj że ci nogi drętwieją.

Phichit ziewnął szeroko i odsunął fotel maksymalnie do tyłu.

– Postaram się ograniczyć marudzenie do minimum. Chociaż z twoją playlistą nie jestem w stanie niczego obiecać na sto procent.

– Im głośniej będziesz marudził, tym głośniej będzie lecieć, Chulanont. Wybieraj swe walki mądrze. – rzucił Chris i zaczął szukać odpowiedniej piosenki. – Co by tu puścić... Ach, mam!

Phichit zacisnął powieki, spodziewając się wszystkiego. Z głośników poleciało _It_ w _asn't me_. Ostrożnie otworzył oczy i zerknął w stronę kierowcy. Chris z zadowoleniem manewrował pojazdem, podśpiewując pod nosem. _Wygląda na zrelaksowanego. Dziwny widok. Ale mam teraz w końcu szansę się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, także czemu nie spróbować? Raz kozie śmierć._

– Jakieś inne niespodzianki poza niecodziennym gustem muzycznym? – zagaił rozmowę najbardziej neutralnym tonem, na jaki było go stać.

– Składam się z samych niespodzianek, _ma pupuce_ , jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś? – Christophe uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Przynajmniej tak wolę być postrzegany. Znacznie łatwiej wtedy manipulować mediami, łykną byle co.

– Czyli podejrzewam, że w wolnym czasie nie pracujesz z niepełnosprawnymi podczas zajęć z body artu?

– Niestety, muszę cię rozczarować. Zdarzało mi się stawać płótnem do takich dzieł, byłoby grzechem, gdybym zostawiał widok tego ciała tylko dla siebie, ale nie, w żadnych warsztatach dla osób niepełnosprawnych udziału nie brałem.

– A co z miłością do egzotycznych zwierząt? – zapytał Phichit, próbując ukryć ekscytację.

Chris uniósł brwi.

– U la la, ktoś tu odrobił pracę domową. Nie, żadnych tarantul. Ale mam za to kota.

– Kota? Ty? – zdziwił się Phichit. – Z całym szacunkiem, nie wyglądasz mi na kociarza.

– A na kogo ci wyglądam? Bo widzę, że ewidentnie rozmijam się z twoimi wyobrażeniami.

Phichit zarumienił się.

– Przepraszam cię za tamten wczorajszy komentarz, czasami coś palnę, zanim do mnie dotrze co powiedziałem. A nie wyglądasz mi na człowieka, który ma czas na zwierzęta. Jeśli już, to zawsze sądziłem, że masz złotą rybkę.

– Bo mam. – Chris uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Choć moja Sophie robi wszystko, żebym jej nie miał. Sophie to imię kota, uprzedzę pytanie.

– Wcale nie... – zaczął Taj, ale szybko przerwał. – To musi być ciężkie, prawda?

– To znaczy?

– Podwójne życie. Tyle wysiłku musisz wkładać w kreację tej idealnej medialnie persony. Ja bym nie dał rady.

_To było jedno z tych stwierdzeń, które jest tak prawdziwe, że po nim jest już tylko kompletna cisza. No, pomijając Britney. Nie, dziewczyno, I won't hit you one more time. Doprawdy._

 

Phichit prędzej dałby się pociąć i zakopać w soli niż przyznać Chrisowi rację, ale ta playlista była czymś absolutnie wyjątkowym. Kilka razy łapał się nawet na nuceniu pod nosem. Nawet jeśli zostało to zauważone, Christophe nie dał po sobie poznać. Takt tego człowieka zadziwiał go. Był kompletnie różny od Chrisa znanego mu z zawodów i bankietów. Tamten był duszą towarzystwa, ekstremalnym ekstrawertykiem, uosobieniem seksu i pewności siebie. Za kółkiem siedziała za to osoba małomówna, skryta i spokojna. Nie wiedział jak go rozgryźć. Czuł, że było w nim coś specjalnego. Z każdą minutą coraz bardziej chciał go poznać, doświadczyć tego prawdziwego Christophe Giacomettiego.

– Gdybyś nie był łyżwiarzem – zagaił niespodziewanie Chris – to kim byś był?

Phichita zdziwiło to pytanie. Nie dlatego, że przez ostatni dzień to głównie on rozpoczynał rozmowy, ale dlatego, że Chris wydawał się autentycznie zainteresowany jego odpowiedzią.

– Hmmm. Wiesz, że się nad tym nie zastanawiałem? Gdybym nie jeździł... Chyba zostałbym fotografem. Ale nie takim od zdjęć legitymacyjnych i rodzinnych, raczej podróżnikiem. Fotografowałbym naturę i ludzi w najdalszych zakątkach świata, może podjął współpracę z National Geographic. Zawsze lubiłem robić zdjęcia, podobno mam dobre oko. Czasami zdarzało mi się doprowadzać Yuuriego do szału, bo mam fotkę z każdego ważniejszego wydarzenia z jego życia w Stanach. Śmiałem się, że jak już przejdzie na emeryturę sportową to wydam album „Niezwykłe przygody Yuuriego Katsukiego w Detroit”.

– Znam przynajmniej jedną osobę, która by go kupiła. – zaśmiał się Chris.

– Chyba myślimy o tym samym człowieku. – Phichit mrugnął filuternie. – A ty? Kim byś był, gdybyś nie wybrał lodowiska?

– Zrobiłbym doktorat. – wyznał Chris.

– Nie wiedziałem, że masz dyplom.

– Tak, skończyłem romanistykę. Myślę, że wykładałbym XIX-wieczną literaturę francuską. Fascynująca sprawa. Kontakt ze studentami, możliwość poszerzania swojego horyzontu poznawczego o coraz to nowsze interpretacje... Czasem zazdroszczę moim znajomym z uczelni, którzy zrealizowali to marzenie. Wiem, że mógłbym wrócić, kierowniczka katedry powiedziała mi, że gdy skończę karierę łyżwiarską, będą na mnie czekać z otwartymi ramionami. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy bym chciał. Czuję się odpowiedzialny za tych wszystkich młodych szwajcarskich łyżwiarzy, którzy przyjdą po mnie. Dzielić się z nimi swoim doświadczeniem, powoli szlifować talenty... To jest ścieżka, którą wybiorę już niedługo.

Phichit poczuł, jak dreszcz przerażenia skrada mu się po plecach.

– Kończysz karierę?

– Mam już dwadzieścia sześć lat, nie uważasz, że to najwyższy czas? Przyszły sezon będzie moim ostatnim. – uśmiechnął się smutno do Phichita. – Ale nie martw się, _ma pupuce_ , spotkamy się jeszcze na lodowisku. Tak łatwo ze swojego życia się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

Phichitowi serce zabiło mocniej. _Co ty gadasz, człowieku? Co to ma znaczyć, że nie pozbędę się ciebie tak łatwo ze swojego życia? Chris, przysięgam, jeśli mówisz to, żeby zamotać mi w głowie..._

– I tak, wielka szkoda. – zrobił, co mógł, żeby nie brzmieć na tak zdruzgotanego, jakim był. – Lód wiele straci, kiedy przestaniesz się na nim pojawiać.

– _Oh_ _ma pupuce_ , taka kolej rzeczy. Nie uważasz, że lepiej zakończyć to, kiedy jest się na szczycie?

– Coś w tym jest.

 

Piosenki odmierzały kilometry, a z każdym kilometrem Phichit nabierał pewności, że Chris czuje się coraz bardziej komfortowo w jego towarzystwie. To były małe rzeczy: szersze uśmiechy, dłuższe spojrzenia, przypadkowe muśnięcia kolana, kiedy patrząc na drogę nie trafił w drążek zmiany biegów czy głośne śpiewanie tych bardziej żenujących utworów z playlisty. Po pewnym czasie sam zaczął się włączać i nie zauważył nawet kiedy obaj na całe gardło wrzeszczeli tekst do _Wannabe_.

– Kto by pomyślał, że Phichit Chulanont zna Spice Girls. – Chris uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kiedy piosenka się skończyła. – Widzę, że nie jestem jedyną osobą pełną niespodzianek w tym pojeździe.

– Giacometti, proszę cię. Po latach mieszkania z Yuurim człowiek uczy się różnych rzeczy. W tym, tekstów piosenek. Powinniście sobie podać ręce, wasz gust muzyczny jest niemal identyczny.

Chris wyglądał, jakby właśnie ktoś zdradził mu tajemnicę stworzenia wszechświata.

– Czekaj, Katsuki słucha tego samego co ja? _Oh mon dieu_ , to ja się teraz nie dziwię, dlaczego tak zareagowałeś. Musisz mieć tego dosyć.

– Nie wiesz nawet, jak bardzo.

Nie chciał dodawać, że przy nim ta muzyka nie denerwowała go aż tak bardzo jak wcześniej. Wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo, ale nie chciał przyznać przed sobą samym, jak wiele mężczyzna zaczynał dla niego znaczyć.

– Gdzie byś widział Katsukiego, gdyby nie jeździł? – spytał Chris. Phichit zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nie muszę zgadywać, sam mi mówił. Wyobraź sobie, że chciałby otworzyć małą kawiarnię, w której sprzedawałby ciasta domowej roboty i prowadził adopcję kotów.

– Pierdolisz! – wykrzyknął Chris, gwałtownie skręcając na pobocze. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to jest jedno z większych marzeń Katsukiego?

– Em, no tak? – Phichit nie miał pojęcia, co w jego słowach wywołało tak wielkie poruszenie. – Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co się właśnie stało?

Chris usiadł bokiem, twarzą w stronę Phichita, ich kolana stykały się.

– Bo kawiarnia to jedyne, o czym słyszę od Viktora, odkąd skończył dwadzieścia lat. Taka z ciastem, bez kotów.

Phichit zakrył usta dłonią, tylko trochę mając problemy z koncentracją z powodu bliskości Chrisa.

– Pierdolisz. – powtórzył za nim. – To jest niesamowite.

– No nie? – oczy Chrisa lśniły z ekscytacji. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że ten przegryw życiowy znalazł kogoś równie ckliwego i żałosnego jak on, bez urazy.

– Spokojnie, też się cieszę. Poza tym, obaj są przegrywami, co tu dużo mówić. Trafił swój na swego.

– Przyznam ci, że od jakiegoś czasu bałem się, że Viktor nikogo sobie nie znajdzie. – powiedział Chris, wracając na jezdnię. – Renoma międzynarodowego atlety nie ułatwiała sprawy. Kilka razy się sparzył, bo ludziom, z którymi był, zależało albo na jego pieniądzach, albo na rozgłosie, a najczęściej na obu naraz. Było tak cholernie trudne patrzeć, jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel coraz bardziej zamyka się w sobie i traci nadzieję na lepsze jutro.

– Och, bracie, mów mi jeszcze. – Phichit westchnął ciężko. – Yuuri nie był do wcześniej w ogóle zainteresowany związkami. Przez moment nawet się zastanawiałem, czy nie jest aseksualny, ale – przerwał nagle, a na twarzy pojawił się złośliwy grymas. – Chcesz usłyszeć zabawną historię z Yuurim w roli głównej?

– Twoja mina mówi mi, że będę żałował, kiedy odmówię, zatem słucham.

– To było jakoś dwa miesiące po tym jak zamieszkaliśmy razem. Celestino się wkurzył na mnie i na JJ'a, bo zamiast ćwiczyć układy, próbowaliśmy skoki wyrzucane.

– Chwila, trenowaliście z Jean-Jacquesem? – zdziwił się Chris.

– No tak, nie wiedziałeś? Ja trzy lata, Yuuri tylko rok, potem jego rodzice stwierdzili, że przenoszą go do Ottawy i rozwiązują umowę z Ciao-Ciao. W każdym razie, o czym to ja... Ach, tak. Razem z JJ'em zostaliśmy dłużej na lodowisku i skakaliśmy karne Axele a Yuuri skończył wcześniej i poszedł do domu, przy okazji obiecując mi, że kupi coś po drodze na obiad. Przyszedłem jakieś czterdzieści minut do godziny po nim, głodny jak wilk. Na stole w kuchni stały pudełka z czymś, co Amerykanie nazywają chińszczyzną, a my po prostu jedzeniem. Stało gotowe, nic tylko brać i jeść, ale Yuuriego nigdzie nie było. Zgarnąłem moją porcję i poszedłem do pokoju walnąć się na łóżko, bo kolana zaczynały odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa. Ledwo zdążyłem się wygodnie ułożyć, kiedy z łazienki dobiegło mnie stękanie. Najpierw ciche, potem coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze, aż w końcu usłyszałem „Viktor!” i o mało co nie zadławiłem się moją kaczką z sezamem.

Chris wydał z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy skrzekiem a śmiechem.

– Nie wierzę. Co było potem?

– Wyszedł z łazienki w samym ręczniku, ociekając wodą i stanął jak wryty na mój widok.

– Rozumiem, że nie ułatwiłeś mu życia?

– A skąd! Z szerokim uśmiechem zapytałem jak mu minęła kąpiel i poradziłem, żeby następnym razem puścił wodę, bo dzięki temu zagłuszy jęki. Przez trzy dni nie był w stanie mi spojrzeć w oczy.

– Domyślam się. – Chris spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Ciebie przyłapał?

Phichit próbował zwalczyć rumieniec wykwitający mu na policzkach, niestety bezskutecznie.

– Nie pozwoliłem mu. Zazwyczaj idąc do łazienki oznajmiałem, żeby lepiej ubrał słuchawki, bo idę się „myć” – nakreślił w powietrzu cudzysłów. – Gdy ma się pięcioro rodzeństwa, trzeba się nauczyć dosadnie wyrażać niektóre myśli.

– _Oh ma pupuce_.

 

Na drugą noc zatrzymali się w motelu na obrzeżach Drezna. Tak jak poprzedni pokój, ten również miał bordową wykładzinę, kremowe ściany i dwa łóżka przedzielone stolikami nocnymi. Był jednak trochę większy, a w łazience rzeczywiście dało się obrócić.

Chris, zaraz po wejściu, rzucił się na łóżko i wydał z siebie jęk, który Phichit mógł określić tylko jednym słowem: _seksualny_.

– Droga daje ci w kość, co? – zapytał niewinnie, siadając na drugim łóżku. W odpowiedzi usłyszał niezrozumiały bełkot. – Biorę to za potwierdzenie. Kurde, stary, może powinniśmy robić częstsze przerwy? Zanim dojedziemy do Petersburga, będziesz wrakiem człowieka. Albo lepiej, zostańmy jutro w Dreźnie, zregenerujesz się, będziesz jechał potem bezpieczniej.

Chris otworzył jedno oko.

– Wiesz, że to nie jest głupi pomysł? Odpoczynek na pewno mi nie zaszkodzi. Napiszę tylko Viktorowi, że będziemy dzień później, nie powinien mieć z tym problemu.

– No to załatwione, jutro się relaksujemy! – krzyknął Phichit z podekscytowaniem i rzucił się na poduszki. – Zasada numer jeden, nie wychodzimy z łóżek przed dziesiątą.

– Znasz drogę do mojego serca. – wymruczał Chris.

 

Neon kina znajdującego się po drugiej stronie drogi oświetlał pomieszczenie i odbijał się niewyraźnie na suficie. Phichit leżał na łóżku, rozmyślając. Nie umiał zrozumieć, dlaczego znalazł się w tak dziwnej sytuacji. Przecież mogli po prostu złapać następny lot, nie było potrzeby pakować się w samochód. To było podejrzane. Czy Yuuri i Viktor rzeczywiście to zaplanowali, żeby mógł się zbliżyć do Chrisa? Nie, sam pomysł był na tyle kuriozalny, że od razu go odrzucił. To musiało być coś innego. Tylko co? Wstał z łóżka i podszedł pod drzwi łazienki akurat w momencie, w którym Chris z niej wychodził.

– Christophe – zaczął – możesz mi powiedzieć, co my tu właściwie robimy? Dlaczego jedziemy samochodem? Jaki jest powód tego wszystkiego?

Niebieskie światło tańczyło na twarzy Chrisa, sprawiając, że wydawał się jeszcze piękniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Czas zwolnił. Phichit mógłby patrzeć na niego w nieskończoność. Jego oczy przypominały ocean i równie jak on były niebezpieczne. Nie dbał o to, mógłby w nich zatonąć. Z opóźnieniem dotarło do niego, że te oczy znajdują się bliżej, zaledwie centymetr od jego własnych.

– _Je veux que tu sois à moi *._ – wyszeptał Chris i pocałował go.

 

Sygnał karetki obudził Phichita. Chłopak zamrugał zagubiony i bezwiednie dotknął swoich ust. Po jego lewej stronie Chris oddychał miarowo, śpiąc głęboko. To był tylko sen.

 

*fr. Chcę, żebyś był mój.

_[It wasn't me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2g5Hz17C4is) _

_[Hit me baby one more time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-u5WLJ9Yk4) _

_[Wannabe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ) _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę śmieszkowania, trochę poważności. Ależ ten Chris mi się zrobił sappy, no ale co zrobię, no nic nie zrobię.

3.

 

Pobudka ze świadomością, że nie trzeba się śpieszyć była wręcz wyborna. Phichit przeciągnął się, wzdychając z radością. Był wypoczęty i szczęśliwy, a zegarek wskazywał godzinę dziewiątą trzydzieści. Łóżko było wygodne, miękkie i ciepłe, słońce wpadało na środek pokoju, obnażając tańczące cząsteczki kurzu. Zapach świeżej pościeli otulał go, gdzieś za oknem kończył się poranny korek. Spojrzał w lewo; Chris dalej spał głęboko.

Dalej czuł na sobie lepkie macki wczorajszego snu. Odruchowo dotknął ust. Przysiągłby, że wciąż czuł na sobie ten pocałunek. Zawirowało mu w głowie. Ten sen był tak realny... Znów zobaczył twarz Chrisa skąpaną w niebieskiej poświacie, oczy skrzące się jak morskie fale tuż przed zachodem słońca. Coś ścisnęło go w okolicy serca. Kogo on oszukiwał, przecież nie ma możliwości, żeby taki mężczyzna jak Giacometti zainteresował się kimś takim jak on. _Dobra, koniec. Macie dzisiaj dzień wolny, to pora na relaks i radość, a nie na dołowanie się._ Na jego usta wkradł się złośliwy uśmiech. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swojego towarzysza, w głowie zaczął formować się plan. Nie nazywałby się Phichit Chulanont, gdyby nie spróbował wykorzystać okazji obudzenia swojego towarzysza w iście diabelski sposób. _Yuuri tego nienawidzi,_ pomyślał, próbując wstać z łóżka, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku. _Pora sprawdzić, czy Christophe ma z nim coś więcej wspólnego, niż gust muzyczny i sympatia żywiona do pewnego irytującego Ruska_. Los mu sprzyjał, na skrzypnięcie łóżka Chris tylko mruknął i przewrócił się na plecy. Nie dość, że się nie obudził, to jeszcze znacznie ułatwił mu sprawę. Phichit podszedł do okna, żeby mieć lepszy rozbieg. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że po drugiej stronie ulicy nie było żadnego kina. Czuł jak serce bije mu w piersi, to było równie ryzykowne, co głupie. Wziął głęboki wdech, podskoczył kilka razy na palcach, pobiegł szybko w stronę śpiącego, wybił się niecały metr od łóżka i z okrzykiem rzucił się na Szwajcara. Gdy lądował, zauważył, jak Chris szybko otwiera oczy i zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, poczuł jak ramiona mężczyzny oplatają go i zostaje przewrócony na plecy.

– _Bonjour, ma pupuce_ – powiedział Chris zachrypniętym od snu głosem, jedną dłoń opierając na zagłówku a drugą dalej go trzymając. – _Quel beau réveil_ * _!_ – Nachylił się nad Tajem, niemal stykając się z nim czołem. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę pobudkę?

Phichit zarumienił się lekko, ale postanowił nie tracić animuszu.

– Eksperyment socjologiczny.

Chris zamrugał zdziwiony.

– Miałeś moją ciekawość, ale teraz masz uwagę.

– Fan Tarantino, co? Kolejna rzecz dopisana do listy _Nie podejrzewasz Giacomettiego o..._ – zaśmiał się Phichit, próbując zamaskować jak bardzo jest _świadomy_ jego bliskości. – I tak, eksperyment. Chciałem zobaczyć, czy są jeszcze inne płaszczyzny, na których jesteście do siebie z Yuurim podobni.

– A co w takich przypadkach robił Katsuki? – wymruczał mu do ucha. Phichitowi ciarki przebiegły po kręgosłupie. Gdyby ktoś teraz wszedł do ich pokoju, odczytałby tą sytuację jednoznacznie. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko, wręcz przeciwnie.

– Zrzucał mnie z łóżka pełen oburzenia i próbował być na mnie zły. – wyznał. – Ale nie mógł być na mnie długo zły, przecież ja to ja. Na mnie się długo nie gniewa.

Chris potarł swoim kilkudniowym zarostem ucho Phichita. _Czy to jest znowu jakiś głupi sen? To nie może być prawdziwe. Leżę w jego łóżku i na dodatek ze mną flirtuje! Jeśli nie zejdę zaraz na zawał, to Yuuri mnie rozerwie na strzępy z ekscytacji, jak mu to powiem... Tylko, czemu on to właściwie robi? Chce się zabawić moim kosztem? Widzi, że jestem nim zauroczony? Giacometti, lepiej ze mną nie pogrywaj, bo przysięgam, zrobię ci z dupy jesień średniowiecza. A po mnie Yuuri. I Ciao-Ciao. I Viktor pewnie też._

– To by była wielka szkoda wyrzucać cię z łóżka, _ma pupuce_ , kiedy można cię w nim zostawić.

Phichit poczuł, jak ulatuje z niego dusza.

– A jednak – odchrząknął – musimy iść na śniadanie, bufet jest jeszcze otwarty jedynie czterdzieści pięć minut.

Chris zerknął na zegar.

– A co z twoją wczorajszą zasadą, że nie wychodzimy z łóżek przed dziesiątą? Chulanont, nie można tak, najpierw robisz mi nadzieje, żeby je potem brutalnie zdeptać. Muszę wymyślić ci jakąś karę.

 _Musisz. Zrobić. Kurwa. Co?_ Gdyby mózg Phichita był komputerem pracującym na systemie Windows 98, to w tym momencie na ekranie pojawiłby się na blue screen śmierci. Czuł, że dostał zawału, wylewu i iluminacji naraz. _To musi być sen. Musi. Nie wierzę. Ja kurwa w to nie wierzę._

Chris przyglądał mu się z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem.

– Phichit, oddychaj. Żartuję tylko. Śniadanie to fantastyczny pomysł. A teraz wybacz, opuszczę cię na moment.

Z szelmowskim uśmiechem jeszcze raz potarł zarostem ucho bruneta, po czym szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i zniknął w łazience.

– Co to, kurwa, było? – zapytał po tajsku, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły.

 

Kiedy trzy godziny później włóczyli się po mieście, nic nie zapowiadało chaosu, który miał za niedługo nastać. Phichit uzbrojony był w selfie stick, czapkę z daszkiem i determinację, żeby zająć głowę wszystkim innym, tylko nie swoim towarzyszem. Chris natomiast ograniczył się do okularów przeciwsłonecznych i kubka termicznego, z którego co chwilę popijał.

– Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz – zagaił Phichit – dlaczego pijesz sznapsa z kubka termicznego zamiast iść kulturalnie do baru?

– Bo jest południe. Żaden szanujący się bar nie jest otwarty o tej porze. Przynajmniej nie taki, w którym chciałbym postawić swoją nogę.

– To jaki jest sens picia?

Chris pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

– Phichit, słoneczko. Przecież studiowałeś. Wiesz doskonale, dlaczego ludzie piją o tej porze.

_Znowu to robi. Nie słoneczkuj mi tu, ty wstawiona bambaryło jedna._

– Wiem, dlaczego studenci piją. Nie wiem, dlaczego ty to robisz.

Chris mrugnął do niego radośnie.

– Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, _ma pupuce._

Phichit westchnął ciężko.

– Wiesz, ja się jednak chyba do ciebie dołączę. Daj no ten kubek.

Chris pogłaskał go po czubku głowy.

– Grzeczny chłopiec.

 

Dwie butelki sznapsa dalej, Christophe stwierdził, że naszła go ochota na lody, co spowodowało, że Phichit o mało co nie dobił do ściany.

– Nie takie, _ma pupuce_! – krzyknął ze śmiechem Chris, ratując go w ostatnim momencie i przyciągając do swojej piersi. Rozejrzał się po placu i wskazał małą budkę, zaledwie kilka kroków od nich. – O, tu jest lodziarnia. Chociaż tym drugim – mrugnął znacząco – też bym nie pogardził, nie będę kłamał.

– Ja też. – burknął Phichit, kiedy stanęli w kolejce. – Stanowczo zbyt wiele czasu minęło od mojej ostatniej przygody na jedną noc.

Christophe nie krył zainteresowania. Odwrócił się do niego i chwycił za ramiona. Iskierki w jego oczach tańczyły wesoło, wskazując na stan upojenia alkoholowego.

– Chcę wiedzieć wszystko.

– Ale tu nie ma co opowiadać, po prostu dawno nie uprawiałem niezobowiązującego seksu. Wróć. Po prostu dawno nie uprawiałem seksu. – spojrzał na wystawione smaki. – Ja chyba wezmę truskawkę i białą czekoladę. – wrócił wzrokiem do rozbawionego Chrisa. – A ty, przystojny Szwajcarze? Na co ty masz ochotę? Ja stawiam.

Chris zdusił śmiech.

– Doceń, że ugryzłem się w język. Dla mnie to samo, one wszystkie są tu wyborne.

– Och, więc już tu _jadałeś_? – zapytał Phichit, unosząc brew. Postanowił kontynuować tą pełną dwuznaczności rozmowę. Był równie wstawiony i chętny dotyku, którego jego towarzysz nie skąpił – teraz bardziej przypominał Chrisa z zawodów.

Christophe objął go ramieniem.

– _Ma pupuce_ , z niejednego pieca jadłem chleb. – wymruczał mu do ucha, kiedy Taj skończył składać zamówienie. – A co z tobą? Jaki chleb _ty_ lubisz najbardziej?

– Orkiszowy. – odparł bez zastanowienia Phichit, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc minę swojego rozmówcy. – Ale zjem każdy. – mrugnął filuternie, odbierając lody od wyraźnie zażenowanej ekspedientki. Usiedli na najbliższym murku, twarzą do siebie.

– Każdy, powiadasz. Interesujące.

Phichit nie wiedział, czy coś po tym jeszcze dodał. Całą jego uwagę pochłonął język Chrisa. _Uch, jeśli ten człowiek w podobny sposób operuje językiem w łóżku... Będzie mi się to po nocach śnić._ W swoim zamyśleniu, nie zauważył, jak Chris podniósł jego dłoń trzymającą loda i zlizał roztopioną część.

– Uważaj, zaraz nic nie zostanie.

Jeśli chodzi o Phichita, to ten moment mógłby być ostatnim w jego życiu. Dotyk zimnych ust na skórze sprawił, że krew przyspieszyła mu w żyłach. Niewiele myśląc, uniósł palcem podbródek Szwajcara, spojrzał mu w oczy i pocałował.

Zawirowało mu w głowie, kiedy Christophe niemal natychmiast oddał pocałunek. Smakował białą czekoladą, sznapsem i po prostu sobą. Fala radości i podniecenia rozlała się po całym jego ciele, kiedy wpił się w niego łapczywie. Nie liczyli się przechodnie, paparazzi, czy te przeklęte lody. Liczył się tylko on, Chris. Człowiek, którego podziwiał i wielbił od lat, siedział obok niego i pozwalał się całować...

Odsunął się powoli, przerywając pocałunek. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, chwycił mężczyznę za rękę i pociągnął z murku.

– Chodźmy, panie Giacometti. Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy do zobaczenia.

 

Phichit czuł się lekki ze szczęścia. Tak lekki, że gdyby mógł, to zacząłby latać. Szli z Chrisem przez Drezno trzymając się za ręce i nie obchodziło go nic innego. Zrobili sobie mnóstwo zdjęć, wypili jeszcze jednego sznapsa i wymienili niezliczoną ilość pocałunków.

Kolację postanowili zjeść na mieście, znaleźli więc przytulną knajpkę i zaszyli się w ciemnym kącie.

Chris chwycił dłoń Phichita i przyłożył ją sobie do ust.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że to ty zrobiłeś pierwszy krok.

Phichit uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia, a potem roześmiał się głośno.

– To po to był ten alkohol? Żeby mnie spić i uwieść?

– Oczywiście. Na trzeźwo nie miał bym na tyle odwagi. – Chris spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie czymś poruszony. – Nie byłem pewien, czy odwzajemniasz moje uczucia i to doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Kiedy rano na mnie skoczyłeś, myślałem, że to tylko sen. Wiesz, długo sądziliśmy, że nie zasługujemy na miłość, ja i Viktor. W pewien sposób nawet się z tym pogodziliśmy. A potem przyszedł bankiet i zjawił się Yuuri. Viktor popadł w absolutną obsesję, chciał wiedzieć o nim wszystko, chciał oddychać powietrzem z jego płuc. Zazdrościłem mu tego, cholernie zazdrościłem. Kiedy Viktor wyjechał za swoim Yuurim do Japonii, poczułem, jak grunt osuwa mi się spod nóg. On był na drugim końcu świata, szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Ja byłem w Zurychu, zrezygnowany. Jechałem na zawody Grand Prix z pustym sercem, zmęczony życiem. I wtedy spotkałem ciebie. Przebiegłeś przez hotelowe foyer, uciekając przed Yuurim z dzikim śmiechem na ustach i telefonem w ręce, coś krzyczałeś, ale nie wiedziałem co, byłem zbyt w ciebie wpatrzony. Okazało się, że jesteście z Katsukim przyjaciółmi. Viktor się śmiał, że potrzeba było dwóch Azjatów, żeby wzniecić w nas iskrę, która zniknęła niemal dekadę wcześniej. I popatrz, teraz siedzisz tu ze mną, trzymasz mnie za rękę. – otarł łzy z oczu.

Phichit pogładził go po policzku.

– Christophe...

– Ćśś, nic nie mów. Po prostu bądź.

 

* fr. Co za piękny poranek!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja wiem, miało być więcej seksów, mniej romantycznego pierdzielenia... Oh well. Najwidoczniej nie potrafię inaczej. Ludu twittera, który brałeś udział w ankiecie - szczerze przepraszam. Chyba jestem za stara na pisanie eksplicytnych scen erotycznych. Niemniej, wasza opinia została uwzględniona.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

4.

 

Droga powrotna przebiegła spokojnie. Chodnik kąpał się w żółtej poświacie latarni, a oni razem z nim, idąc wtuleni w siebie pustymi uliczkami. Ciepły wiatr targał ich włosy i głaskał po twarzach, niosąc ze sobą zapach bzu.

Phichit nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę. Co chwilę muskał plecy Christophe, żeby upewnić się, że nie śni; ale nie, Chris tam był, żywy i otaczający go czule ramieniem. _Yuuri umrze z ekscytacji, jak do niego jutro napiszę_ , pomyślał. _Zejdzie na zawał jak nic._ Ale potem już nic nie myślał, bo usta Chrisa odnalazły jego i jedynym co istniało dla niego był ich właściciel.

 

– Chodźmy do baru. – zaproponował Chris, kiedy weszli do ich pokoju hotelowego.

– Jeszcze ci mało? – zdziwił się Phichit, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Wiatr zmierzwił mu je okropnie, ale nie chciało mu się szukać szczotki. – Wypiliśmy już chyba cztery butelki.

– Owszem, sznapsa. – potwierdził Chris z szerokim uśmiechem. – A teraz mam ochotę na alkohol z odpowiedniego szkła. Poza tym, chciałbym wznieść toastu trunkiem do tego przeznaczonym.

– Toast? Za co?

Chris przyciągnął Phichita do siebie i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.

– Za nas, oczywiście.

Phichit poczuł motylki w brzuchu.

– Wiec jest jakieś „my”? – zapytał z nadzieją. Co prawda, spędzili cały dzień na publicznym obmacywaniu, ale nie chciał robić sobie wcześniej nadziei. Skoro jednak sam podjął ten temat, to chyba dobrze by było to doprecyzować.

– Oczywiście, że jest. Chyba, że jestem dla ciebie tylko przelotną zabawą...? – Chris zmarszczył brwi, udając zdenerwowanie.

– Brońcie bogowie! – krzyknął Phichit. – Szczerze mówiąc, bałem się, że ty tak do tego podejdziesz. Wiesz, masz opinię osoby, która często zmienia obiekty westchnień. – Szwajcar westchnął ciężko i zamknął go w ramionach.

– W tej opinii są same plotki. – wyszeptał we włosy Phichita. – Powinieneś już się nauczyć, że fakty krążące na mój temat nie pokrywają się z prawdą.

– No niby tak, ale... – przerwał i spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. – Muszę cię o coś zapytać.

– Oho, brzmi poważnie. Słucham.

Phichit wziął głęboki oddech. I następny. Serce biło mu w piersi i nie wiedział, czy chce znać odpowiedź, jednocześnie wiedząc, że nie zazna spokoju, jeśli się nie dowie.

– Czy ty i Viktor kiedykolwiek... wiesz... – zaciął się. _Rżnęliście się jak króliki?_

– Czy coś między nami doszło? – dopowiedział Chris i wybuchnął śmiechem. – Nie, absolutnie. Viktor jest dla mnie, a ja dla niego, jak brat. Kochamy się, ale absolutnie aseksualnie.

Phichit poczuł, jak kamień spada mu z serca, a na usta wypływa szeroki uśmiech.

– To świetnie. Bo już się bałem, że poniekąd wyjdzie, że spałem z Yuurim.

Chris spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Nie rozumiem?

– To jest bardzo proste. Przyjmując, że spałeś z Viktorem – Chris otrząsnął się w teatralnym geście obrzydzenia – a Viktor i Yuuri ze sobą, kiedy ja się prześpię z tobą, wyszłoby, że poniekąd spałem z moim najlepszym przyjacielem, czego, uwierz mi, bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chcę.

Chris potarł ucho Phichita swoją brodą i ścisnął mocno jego prawy pośladek, po raz kolejny wyzwalając ciarki na całej długości jego tajskiego kręgosłupa.

– Podoba mi się, że powiedziałeś _kiedy_ się ze mną prześpisz. Pewność siebie cholernie mnie w tobie kręci, _ma pupuce_. – wymruczał mu do ucha i musnął językiem jego małżowinę.

Phichit musiał zdusić w sobie jęk. _Christophe, jesteś niemożliwy. Słowo daję, zaraz dojdę._

– Czy ty w ogóle chcesz dotrzeć do tego baru? Bo jeśli dalej tak będziesz robił, to nigdzie nie pójdziemy.

Chris odsunął się od Phichita z szerokim uśmiechem, co Taj skwitował pełnym niezadowolenia pomrukiem.

– Zatem przebierzmy się w coś bardziej eleganckiego i chodźmy. Wolałbym zdzierać z ciebie koszulę i marynarkę niż – zlustrował go z góry na dół – to.

Phichit spojrzał na siebie zdziwiony.

– A co ci nie pasuje w moim ubraniu?

– Hm, zastanówmy się. – Chris potarł brodę, udając zastanowienie. – Wszystko. Jeśli masz zamiar się ze mną pokazywać publicznie, musisz się pogodzić z tym, że dżinsy, t-shirt i buty sportowe nie wystarczą. Mam wyrobioną pewną modową renomę i muszę się trzymać konkretnego poziomu, rozumiesz.

Phichit uniósł brwi.

– No jeśli sądzisz, że zrezygnuję z noszenia moich ulubionych ubrań na rzecz twojej „renomy” – nakreślił w powietrzu gest cudzysłowu – to się grubo mylisz, panie Giacometti. Bierzesz mnie z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza. Na randki, owszem, pozwolę ci się wystylizować. Ale na co dzień? Zapomnij.

Chris zamruczał z niezadowoleniem.

– No niech ci będzie. Pierwszy kompromis w związku wypracowany, szybko nam poszło. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, pójdę się odświeżyć. – posłał mu całusa. – Tylko niczego beze mnie nie rób! – zamknął drzwi łazienki, a Phichit z westchnięciem rzucił się na łóżko, zastanawiając się w duchu w co on się najlepszego wpakował.

 

Lokal znajdujący się niedaleko hotelu był zaskakująco pusty jak na godzinę dwudziestą pierwszą. Subtelna muzyka pobrzmiewała w tle, tworząc kameralną atmosferę, w powietrzu unosił się delikatny zapach jaśminu. Elegancko i wytwornie. Phichit skubał nerwowo mankiety koszuli. To nie było tak, że nie chodził w garniturach, jako łyżwiarz często uczestniczył w bankietach i galach, sztywna etykieta nie była mu obca. Tylko, że gdyby mógł, to by w ogóle nie wychodził z dresów. Ot, taka z niego leniwa buła. _No ale przecież nie powiem mu, że się źle w tym czuję, tyle radości sprawiło mu wybranie tego zestawu_. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie Chrisa grzebiącego w jego walizce, niemal rwącego sobie włosy z głowy, gdy wyrzucał na podłogę kolejne t-shirty ze śmiesznymi nadrukami – większość prezenty od Yuuriego, zdążył dodać między prychnięciami dezaprobaty.

– Co cię tak rozbawiło, _ma pupuce?_ – zapytał Chris znad menu.

– Przypomniała mi się zabawna sytuacja, nic więcej. – również zerknął w kartę dań. – To co, zamawiamy?

Chris uśmiechnął się tak słodko i uroczo, że aż ścisnęło Phichita w dołku. Szwajcar wyrabiał z nim cuda, nigdy się nie spodziewał, że tak żałośnie się zakocha. Patrzył, jak mężczyzna składa zamówienie po niemiecku, a gdy kelner odszedł, zapytał:

– Jak sądzisz, jak to zostanie przyjęte?

– Ale co, _ma pupuce_ , musisz być bardziej precyzyjny.

– No, my. Nasz – przełknął ślinę, wciąż ciężko przechodziło mu to przez gardło – związek. Yuuri i Viktor to inna sprawa, ten idiota poleciał za nim na drugi koniec świata. A my? My tylko jesteśmy razem w trasie.

Chris spojrzał na niego badawczo.

– Uważasz, że nasza historia jest mniej widowiskowa niż Viktora?

– W sumie to tak, trochę tak. Ale też boję się reakcji. Wiesz, jesteś starszy ode mnie i do tego jesteś Europejczykiem. Nie chcę, żeby wzięli to za jakiś fetysz czy coś. Nie wspominając już o tym, że większość ludzi, z racji mojego radosnego usposobienia, wciąż odbiera mnie jak dzieciaka.

– Rozumiem. – Christophe chwycił go delikatnie za dłoń. – _Ma pupuce_ , nie zawracaj sobie teraz tym głowy. W środowisku nikt się nie przejmie, tak jak nikt nie przejął się Viktorem i Yuurim. – zamilknął, kiedy do stolika podszedł kelner i postawił przed nimi dwa kieliszki szampana z truskawkami. Wolną ręką chwycił kieliszek. – Phichicie Chulanont, pragnę wznieść toast. Za nas, żeby było dobrze.

 

Chris przycisnął Phichita do drzwi pokoju, całując po szyi i rozpinając gorączkowo koszulę.

– Wyciągaj szybciej ten klucz, bo jeszcze chwila i wezmę cię tu, na środku korytarza.

Phichit poczuł, jak spodnie robią mu się jeszcze ciaśniejsze z podniecenia. Szybko otworzył drzwi i niemal wpadli do pokoju, rzucając wszystko na podłogę i powracając do przerwanego pocałunku. Kto kogo popchnął na łóżko było nieistotnym szczegółem, zbyt błahym, żeby mózg go zarejestrował.

Dotyk parzył, choć i tego nie mógł być pewien. Przestał ufać własnym zmysłom. To było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Giacometti, ten Giacometti, właśnie przyszpilał go do łóżka i próbował scałować każdy centymetr jego ciała.

Jego usta były miękkie, skóra pod palcami gładka. Zapach, och, ten zapach! Połączenie perfum i czegoś jeszcze... Phichit czuł, że mózg odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Prawie nie mógł oddychać, serce pędziło jak szalone. Otworzył oczy, aby upewnić się, że to nie był sen. Ale nie, wciąż leżał, a Chris pochylał się nad nim z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Boże, ale on był seksowny! Koszulę miał rozpiętą, odkrywając umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Zaraz ją pewnie zrzuci, albo on ją zedrze do końca...

– Wszystko w porządku, _ma pupuce_? – zapytał z troską, odgarniając mu kosmyk włosów z czoła. W jego oczach dostrzegł, że wystarczy słowo, a przestaną. Phichit bardzo nie chciał, żeby przestawali.

– W jak najlepszym. – wychrypiał i pocałował Chrisa. Obaj smakowali szampanem i truskawkami. Język Chrisa delikatnie wśliznął się w jego usta i _och, bogowie_ to było tak przyjemne, że bał się, że właśnie doszedł. Ale nie, jednak nie, bo gdy znowu poczuł na ciele ciepłe usta mężczyzny schodzące w dół jego brzucha, odkrył w sobie większe zapasy podniecenia. Wszystko było piętnaście razy bardziej intensywne niż wcześniej. _Czy to miłość?_

Nie wiedział, gdzie kończył się on, a zaczynał Christophe. To było jak najpiękniejsza pieśń, jak wszystkie siedem cudów świata, jak nirwana i katharsis...

Zdarł z Chrisa koszulę i wessał się mu w szyję, zostawiając ślad. Miał ochotę gryźć i drapać, i krzyczeć, pokazać całemu światu, że Christophe Giacometti jest jego i tylko jego. Wyzwalała się w nim bestia, chciał wbić paznokcie w plecy Szwajcara, chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli. Nie obchodziło go nic, żadne konwenanse, etykieta, skomplikowane zasady łyżwiarskiego światka.

Poczuł rękę przesuwającą się po jego plecach. Dreszcz przebiegł mu pod skórą, wygiął się w łuk. Usłyszał jak Chris mruczy z zadowoleniem i wraca w górę, aby znów zaraz całować go po szyi. Nie sądził, że może się jeszcze bardziej podniecić, ale najwidoczniej się mylił. Świat mógł nie istnieć, dopóki czuł język na swojej skórze.

Coraz więcej westchnień wydychanych wzajemnie w usta, coraz bardziej zaszklone oczy, mocniej splecione dłonie, płonące lędźwie. Dłonie błądzące wszędzie, wstrząsające nimi dreszcze. _Trwaj, chwilo, jesteś piękna_ , trwaj jak najdłużej. Chorzy z pożądania uczyli się siebie na pamięć.

Usta szeroko otwarte, oczy szeroko zamknięte. Jedno ciało, splecione ciasno w uścisku. Jedna dusza, połączona po wiekach rozłąki. Jedno serce, zgodnie bijące.

 


End file.
